Hidden Amber
by Conjectured
Summary: The Li elders announce that two things stand in the way of Syaoran's inheritance, a wife and a test...set by his mother. She believes that before he can marry, he needs to understand women...by attending an all girls school. In disguise of course.
1. Miss He She

'**Hidden Amber;**

_**Chapter One.'**_

"Syaoran, I speak for the elders when I say that we are very proud of you," said the oldest person in the family, who also held the highest position in the Li hierarchy, "and we feel that you are ready to take the role as the leader of the Li clan."

The seventeen year old boy could not believe it. At last. At last it was here. The day he had been waiting for, had been training for, his whole life. He was ecstatic to say the least. Syaoran could barely suppress the smile fighting its way to the surface of his face. But he managed.

"However…"

With that one word, that **one**, single word, it managed to bring down Syaoran's hopes. He was foolish, he realized, to believe that he could just inherit the Li clan without some sort of catch. Other than training for the position just his whole life of course.

"There is but two things that you need, just two simple and effortless requirements that you must meet. One, is that you must have a wife. There will be no time limit. However, the sooner you marry, the sooner you will inherit. We shall accept any girl of your choosing, as long as she meets the following criteria: no controversies or scandals, she must be from a respectable background and it matters not if she isn't of full wealth. The woman must also not be attached to anyone, be it courting or engaged."

Syaoran was seething inside. He did not want some asinine girl to make a home with, although, he admitted, that not all girls are air-headed and complete bitches. There are some that he could actually carry an intelligent conversation with. There are many girls to choose from, he thought, as long as I can tolerate them.

"She also must be appealing and healthy, to bear a strong heir. Courteous, kind, intelligent and respectful are all aspects to look for. We trust that you can find a woman that suits your tastes and fit the requirements."

Doubtful was the word Syaoran had in his mind. It is true that there were women who he could talk with on an intelligent level, but he had never met anyone with those characteristics in one person. Or, they were much older than him and related. But he did not want to marry a relative. The blood will be mixed and the child would not be…satisfactory. Syaoran was getting impatient, he wanted to know the second requirement.

"And secondly, you must pass a test…one that is set by your mother."

Syaoran froze, and then sighed. His mother was a little cold, yet there is no doubt that she is a wonderful woman. But, some of her decisions could be a little …eccentric.

The leader of the elders nodded his head across the spacious room, filled with beautiful antiques. The style of it could be described as graceful and classy, a room befitting of the great Li mansion.

"Li Syaoran, my son."

Syaoran tilted his head from where it stared at the table where the elders sat, slightly to the right. He was so absorbed with the elders and their conversation that he had failed to realize that his own mother was standing there, looking as graceful and stunning as any statue carved by the great Michael-Angelo.

"As the elders have stated, you are in need of a wife. But, it is in my firm belief, that you must learn the ways of women before you can marry one. You must learn how to treat them, how to care for them, and how to cherish them. That is why, for your last year of high school, I have enrolled you in Shirokijuuki Academy for girls. No one knows that you are not female. And I expect, that it _stays that way_."

His eyes widened. No way. No, no, no way in frozen hell.

"Mother," Syaoran's voice was covered in ice, just managing to be polite and formal, "why, must I go to some all-girls school when I am perfectly capable of treating a girl like any decent man? Not only that, but you said 'Shirokijuuki.' A Japanese school. In Japan. Of the many school's in _China_, you chose one in Japan. Why?" He stared deadpanned, eyes burning towards hers.

Li Yelan's eyes softened a touch at Syaoran's face. Please, she thought, let me be doing the right thing.

"I know that you can treat a girl like any decent man, but, as you will find out very quickly, that this is extremely different. As to why Japan, I thought you needed a break from here. Either way, it is an order. It must be done, you have three weeks."

Syaoran turned his eyes from his mother's to the elders.

The one who spoke before answered Syaoran's unspoken plea.

"We have already been consulted, and we approved. If this is what Mistress Yelan believes to be the right path, then we shall trust her. Her decisions have never led us astray before, and her word carries much worth. Remember, it is one of the requirements needed for your inheritance. This meeting is now adjourned. Young master, we shall see you after your school year ends."

Syaoran jerkily bowed to his mother and the elders and waited for them to leave first. He was angry, furious and needed to start planning out how to succeed in his task. If this is what it takes for me to become what I was destined to be, he thought determinedly, than I shall do it. The whole wife thing can be pondered on a while later, this was more urgent. He cursed quietly under his breath, one thought ringing throughout his mind.

_I need help, a girl's help, Meiling's help…_

**-xx-**

Erratic bursts of laughter could be heard all over the mansion, followed by fits of coughs and wheezes. Syaoran was propped up against the wall of Meiling's room, glancing and scowling, unamused by her spontaneous laughter.

"I-I'm so-rry," she managed to wheeze out, "yo-you h-have to-o go t-to an al-all gir-girls scho-ool a-and be l-like one…" Meiling couldn't help it. She succumbed to the laughter.

"Are you done laughing yet?" Syaoran growled out, disliking the way this was turning out. After a shocking three minutes, Meiling calmed down enough to have a proper talk, wiping her eyes from the tears pouring out.

"Oh, I can't believe what your mother was thinking. Whoo-boy, I would absolutely _love_ to see you in a dress. I would pay good money for that." Suddenly devious plots and schemes made its presence known to her. And maybe I can, she thought, smirking.

"Whatever. Look, I need help. I need to look as girly as possible so no one will suspect me of being a boy. The only person I could think of was you."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're actually agreeing to this? No arguments, no disagreements, nothing?"

He just stared at her, determination filling his eyes.

In that instant, Meiling realized that Syaoran would do anything to gain his inheritance, anything at all, even at the cost of his pride. She shrugged and nodded her head. Her abrupt change of mood threw Syaoran off. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, her grin gave off bad vibes and she let loose a cackle.

"To the mall we go, oh he-she!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo; what do you think? Please read and review, constructive criticism appreciated and flames, well, poo. lol

Thank you ever so much for actually reading this XD .conjectured.


	2. In Preperation Japan

Hiya! Guess what? It's an updation! Whoo! Which, by the way, I am soooo sorry for not updating earlier, smacks myself on the head I sincerely hope that you like this chapter. I fear it might drag on a bit tear and there might be a little OOC moments cries ahh, the next chapter is when it gets interesting!! And THANK YOU so much for all the people that reviewed hintcoughhint please please R&R. I dedicate this chapter to you:

!!- Yukari Takumori !!- rukz !!- cheerfull-cherry-blossom

!!- lidoOl ashun sweetie !!- alidians-can-never-love-humans !!- dbzgtfan2004

!!- Kumagoroismine !!- yuehswind !!- MisunderstO-od-child

!!- selina-m !!- AbstractStar !!- Totally Kawaii !!- sweet cherryblossoms88

_**Hidden Amber.**_

_**Chapter**_

_**2.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you should wear a C-cup." Meiling nodded her head thoughtfully. "Yup, definitely a C-cup. Your body is broad and muscular," she roamed her eyes over his torso appreciatively, "so anything less than a C-cup would look way too small. Besides, anything bigger than that, and the girls will definitely know that it's fake."

Syaoran was red. Extremely red. He couldn't believe that he was doing what he was… holding a bra against his chest, in a brassiere shop, filled with women. His ears burned, a stifling heat crawling along his neck and spine. He couldn't help it. No, real, man would be able to keep the shame off his face. Everywhere he turned he could hear girls whisper to their companions, a 'He's hot, too bad he's gay' or 'Look at that cross dresser! Shouldn't he be ashamed? So open about it too…'

Meiling could barely keep the smirk off her lips, breathing deeply to stave of the laughter. She had not had this much fun since, ever. Then again, she has never seen Syaoran as shame-faced and forced to be a girl before. She was loving the absolute torture and pained expression on Syaoran as he gazed around the shop, staring at the G-strings, then desperately searching for the door that symbolized freedom.

She cackled silently to herself, thinking, damn! I should have brought my camera! As she was raking through the racks that held hundreds of different types of underwear, she could feel someone's burning gaze upon her petite frame. She looked up and stared at the person, reading instantly the message he was sending her. _Sadist_, it said. He knew that she was enjoying this, and hating her for every minute of it. She held his gaze mockingly, then on a whim, picked up a bright, gaudy panty. It was lacy, soft to the touch, and purposefully had a hole on the bottom. What for, Meiling did not want to know. Now it was her turn to send a message to him, a '_shut up, or you'll be wearing this.'_ Syaoran instantly backed down.

10 minutes later, Meiling acquired a few bras that Syaoran was indifferent to and made him at least look the part. She walked to the counter with him in toe, when she suddenly remembered that they weren't finished yet.

"Hey Syaoran," she smirked, "panties, or G-strings?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, after arguing endlessly, they finally agreed on boxer briefs. It was worn by women, but still gave him enough freedom for…to do normal things comfortably. Syaoran groaned, frustrated and wished that there was never a thing called 'girls' and 'women.' But if they weren't, then how can humans possibly reproduce? How could things be the way they are today if… Syaoran stopped and banged his head on the wall repeatedly. _This is driving me crazy! _

Meiling watched the whole thing silently, eyebrows raised in disbelief. She couldn't believe that it only took him about an hour and a half to crack. To think she thought he was made from stronger stuff. She shook away the thought and did a double take. That dress is totally gorgeous! She had spotted the dress, simple yet elegant, on the window display near where Syaoran was. Meiling stalked up to him and grabbed his hand in mid-bang, walking inside the shop. They haven't even gotten to the best part yet, dresses, and frocks, and all things chic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wanted to die. Kill me now, he begged silently, posing in front of the mirror beside Meiling, who was sitting down. Syaoran was bedecked in a hideous, yellow sundress, with stockings and white high heels. The woman, who had served them before, choked when she saw him.

-20 minutes earlier-

"Hello sir, madam, is there anything I could help you with?" Kai Xing, Meiling noted as she glanced at her name tag, asked the two teenagers politely. The younger girl nodded her head and pointed to a display showing off white high heels, "Yes, I would like to try them on, please." Xing walked over to the shoes and memorized the style, then turned around and asked,

"Sure! Now, what size?"

"What is the biggest?"

"For that particular pair, size 13 is the highest."

Meiling frowned before saying,

"No, too big. I think we should try a size 12."

The saleswoman stole a discreet glance at Meiling's feet.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but I doubt that size 12 would fit. Much too big for you."

She let out a grin,

"Oh, it's not for me,"

Meiling nodded towards Syaoran who stood stiff as a board,

"it's for him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling's eyes bulged in their sockets as soon as Syaoran stepped out, mentally wincing at the picture he made. I take back what I said about wanting to see him as a girl, she thought, that is just downright ugly!

The dress that Syaoran wore made him look sickly, too pale on his already white-ish face. It clung to his form like second skin, outlining his square shoulders and well formed abs. It clung so tightly, that between his legs was a well defined bump. His feet, at least, looked smaller, but the problem wasn't that. Syaoran had hobbled in front of the mirror. _Hobbled_. Limping, staggering and penguin like. Meiling wondered at what hallucinogenic drug she was taking for her to choose that dress. Xing, the worker, had shuffled away from the disturbing scene just moments before. The remaining girl stood up and swished her hips in grace and poise. Syaoran just stared dot-eyed at himself in the mirror, eyes and mouth twitching at the sight.

"Syaoran! Pay attention!" Meiling scolded him, while sashaying up and down the small corridor of the dressing rooms. He snapped out of his trance, scowling at her.

"And what, exactly, am I supposed to be looking at?"

Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Have you _seen _yourself walk? You look like a bloody penguin! No girl worth her salt would walk like that!"

Syaoran glowered, very annoyed and wished he was home right now.

"Oh yeah? Well, pray tell how I'm supposed to walk right with these…cliffs on my feet? I feel like I'm walking on chopsticks!"

"That's what I'm trying to teach you! Look, when you walk, you keep your head straight, shoulders back and bum out. You shouldn't slouch or anything. Then, when in high heels, which is a must because it makes your calves look smaller, it's heel-toe, heel-toe. Actually, isn't that just common sense?"

Syaoran glared at her obvious barb, but Meiling ignored him. She proved her statement by walking slowly and sensuously, emphasizing the heel-toe part. She grinned.

"Don't forget to sway your hips side to side. It makes you look more graceful, as long as you don't make it too skanky. Now, you try."

Syaoran mumbled underneath his breath, "I hate shopping, I hate heels, I hate you…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Syaoran walked around the corridor slowly, still very wary, testing the heel-toe concept. He was getting it, albeit extremely slow.

"Head straight, shoulders back, bum out!" Meiling chastised.

Syaoran followed her advice, straightening up and sticking his posterior out a little. Meiling circled around him, mumbling, "not too bad…need's work…" Syaoran grinned, getting the hang of it. Next, he tried swaying his hips, like he saw Meiling do it. He got it down perfectly, though he still wobbled a bit. With a burst of new confidence, he strutted his stuff up and down the corridor, making little poses in front of the mirror. Meiling blanched, an I-cannot-believe-it look on her face. She watched him wave a little wave to himself, winking.

"…He's…really getting into it…"

He walked up and down again, checking himself out in the mirror. He grimaced a bit, at the picture he made. The moment he blinked, he missed the shoebox lying directly in his path and promptly tripped over it, but used his hands to flip over. Meiling giggled a bit.

"Wow Syaoran, I do believe that your feminine side was taking over."

He growled.

"Shut up. I was starting to get bored, and this whole thing is just embarrassing!" Syaoran clenched his fists. "I can't believe what I have to go through just to get the Li clan … Damnit!"

Meiling looked at him in sympathy. I definitely don't want to dress as a guy to get my inheritance, thought she, although I would probably have an easier time. It's not all kind words and rumor free in an all girl's school. I wonder what stupid people actually think it's as easy as pie.

Syaoran barged into the dressing rooms to change back into his normal clothes, disbelief coursing through his head. I acted like a gay, he though disgustedly, what the hell is wrong with me? I think it's the stress getting to me, he smirked, like I'll have any problems living in the Girls World though. It's going to be as easy as pie…

In the time Syaoran was getting changed, Meiling picked up a few other pieces of clothing for him. A little black dress here, a denim jacket over there… When Syaoran stepped out of the dressing rooms, he was greeted by the sight of Meiling holding fresh clothes for him to try.

He growled at her, but knew it was pointless to even try and argue. He grabbed the clothes and stormed back inside. "Oh, and when we're done shopping, we'll be going to a friend's house to…take care of your hair…and stuff…" She trailed off, knowing that if Syaoran knew what they were going to do with him, he most definitely would not come.

He grunted back at her through the door, struggling to fit into the clothes.

"We'll buy those shoes that you tried on, yeah?" She walked around to the side were Syaoran dropped the white shoes unmercifully. "You'll also need casual shoes, boots and runners. I don't need to give you a crash-course in matching items since you have pretty good color coordination… So hurry up, then we'll check out the other stores."

Syaoran once again grunted, throwing open the doors to show one of the outfits to Meiling.

"Oh, thank God. That's better; it hides all the…non-female attributes. As for the boobs, you're pecks are quite big. We'll just squish 'em together with bandage or something, then stick pads underneath your bra." Meiling nodded to herself and grinned, pleased with her idea.

Syaoran grimaced then nodded, going back into the room dutifully to change into another outfit. Meiling hummed, going back into the main part of the shop. From the corner of her eye, she could see Xing the shop assistant, looking at her from behind the counter. Meiling rolled her eyes, when something caught her. It was that dress that made her first come to this shop! Meiling was so distracted with dressing up Syaoran that she totally forgot about the dress! She ran up to it gleefully, checking for her size.

Meiling frowned when she realized that all the sizes were either too big, or too small for her. Xing approached her cautiously and cleared her throat, looking embarrassed.

"Ah-hem. I don't think that there are any sizes in that style that would accommodate…your friend…"

She flushed, not knowing what to think of the two. Meiling just chuckled. "Oh, no. I want this in my size, it's beautiful!" Xing nodded, going to the back of the shop to get the right size. When she emerged, the two teenagers were waiting for her at the counter, a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes on top of it.

Xing glanced at the pile of clothes, smiling uncertainly. "You're paying for all that?" Boy and girl nodded. "Then…what about this," the store clerk indicated to the dress in her hands, "don't you want to try it on?" Meiling shook her head and replied, "Oh, it's okay. I'll just buy it now. We're in a bit of a hurry, and besides, I can always exchange it for the right size if it doesn't fit right?"

The woman smiled and replied in a positive. As she reached the counter, she began scanning the tags quickly, eager to have the weird (but hot, she had to admit) transvestite out of the store in which she worked. They paid and left the store with handfuls of bags between them. Xing leaned against the counter and sighed, relieved. She then wiped her brow and turned around to help the next customer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling and Syaoran climbed into their chauffeured car, glad to finally be finished shopping after all the hours they spent at the mall. Meiling glanced at her watch.

"Oh, goodie. We still have time to visit my friend's house." Syaoran rolled his eyes frowning and echoed 'goodie…'

The car stopped in front of an all white mansion (although considerably smaller than the Li mansion), waiting for the gates to open. The intercom blared, the guard from the other end doing the regular security checks. The gates opened up in welcome, inviting them to drive up to the mansion. Before Meiling and Syaoran, who was disguised as a girl with a short skirt and long socks, could take more than two steps each from their car, a butler had flung the doors open and bowed in greeting.

"Mr Li and Ms Li, I presume?" They nodded in unison. "This way please, Ms Tiang is waiting upstairs with her friends."

The butler led the way up through the trailing stairs and beautiful rooms before they stopped at a door. Even from outside and the walls very thick, all three could hear girls shrieking, shouting, and laughing. The butler proceeded to knock on the door and opened it after a very loud 'come in!'

Syaoran visibly winced, very much afraid to step into the room. He had never seen so many girls his age in one place, let alone someone's bedroom. What greeted his eyes shocked him. There were many girls decorated around the room, he counted at least nine. It was such a diversity of hair color and eye color, nail color and dress color that he was almost blinded. Blonde haired, blue eyed, red dresses, green eyeshadow. Strawberry haired, black nails, yellow dresses, pink lip gloss. Syaoran is one of the few people that could say he feared almost nothing, but even he had to admit, sometimes girls did make him wary. The way they clustered around in groups always giggling, as if making fun of you, always shrieking and shouting, and fighting the opposite sex in a way that is taboo for men to do to other guys lest they be branded as cowards.

Meiling smirked evilly, the word perfect slowly forming on her lips. The girls had ran up to her, expressing their thoughts on 'I haven't seen you in, like, ages! So great to see you!' and hugging her in extremely warm welcome. In other words, Syaoran thought, Valley Girls. The Asian version of Valley Girls. After their greetings to Meiling, they turned around and faced Syaoran. All eight of them had a slight frown etched on their faces, before they glanced at each other. They led the newly arrived people inside the room and in front of the bed, where presumably, Tiang sat. Within all this however, the butler ambled away to see if he was needed elsewhere.

The girl was very pretty, without a doubt. She had long, bleached, straight hair with a fringe and an elegantly managed French Manicure. She had a great body, just like the rest of the girls, and brilliant purple eyes. Contacts for sure, thought Syaoran. She looked at Syaoran for a long time, taking in the details of his face. Then, Tiang looked to Meiling and raised an eyebrow. Meiling nodded in reply of the silent message. Tiang grinned, her expression devious.

"It's time to, like, get to work, girls! Meiling, you can sit on, like, that chair over there," she pointed to the leather chair at the far end of the room, a perfect view of everything, "and we can get started! So, like, what was your name again?" Tiang addressed this question to Syaoran.

His eyes widened, caught off guard. Of all the things, he thought, I forgot to give myself a name! He cursed silently, dozens of names racing through his head. Kai Lyn? Xin? Nhi? No, no, no. Ying Pei? Ping?

"Kaiiru." Syaoran almost hit himself on the head. Of all the names, he had to choose a Japanese one.

"Kaiiru," Tiang repeated, as if tasting the name on her lips, "aren't you like, Chinese though? Well, whatever, I like it!"

So distracted was Syaoran, he did not notice the other girls holding weird objects in their hands until they surrounded him. Tiang beckoned him to come and lie down on the bed. He did so hesitantly. "Okay, so, we're just going to take care of your hair and like, stuff. Mei-Mei told us that you were, like, moving or something? And that you, like, wanted a new look or whatever." Syaoran glared at said girl, who was smiling innocently.

Tiang's little group of Asian Valley Girls began to tug off Syaoran's knee-hi socks. Alarmed, he struggled to sit up. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Duh, taking care of your hair!" came his reply. Before Syaoran could shout at them to explain, Meiling cut him off and told him to do as they say. The look on her face promised him more pain later on if he disobeyed. He did as she bid, lying back down tensed, and letting them tug off his socks revealing his too-hairy-for-girls legs.

Tiang stared at Syaoran's legs in horror.

"Oh my God, girl! Like, haven't you _ever_ heard of waxing before? Look at this…this…forest!"

Murmurs of agreement ran through the room, some others pointing out his bushy eyebrows and his too short hair on his head.

She snapped her fingers dramatically, and the other girls advanced on him. One of them grabbed at the wax paste as if it were her life. Tiang then screeched to the other girls that 'this is, like, a major emergency!' and motioned to the girl holding the wax to begin. And she did so with much ado, slathering his legs with green paste thickly.

Meiling giggled to herself, watching the proceedings before her.

The guy undercover stared at the green, gooey substance in revulsion and disgust.

One of the other Barbie-like girls began applying paper that stuck wonderfully on the substance.

Syaoran's eyes began to widen in comprehension. Before he could protest, the blue-eyed contacts wearing girl tugged at the paper mightily.

Everything in that moment stopped for Syaoran. Nothing in his mind could understand what was happening. And then, all of the sudden, he was filled with nothing but hot, blinding, pain.

A retarded sounding screaming could be heard throughout the mansion. It went on and on and on.

At last, all that could be heard was silence.

The girls giggled, enjoying the torturous look on Syaoran's face.

The leader of the group stood up and went him to him, smirking.

"Oh, come on, like, it doesn't even hurt that much. Besides, that was only the first strip," she pointed to his leg, "you have about, like, five more to go."

That he could easily understand. Syaoran began to pull his body off the bed, and then realized that he couldn't move. There was a girl each holding both of his arms and legs, and a girl sitting on his stomach. When they had gotten there or where they had even came from escaped Syaoran's knowledge. But he knew that he was in big trouble.

About an hour later, the girls finally finished what they wanted to do, now that Syaoran was leg-hair and bushy eyebrows free. Along with waxing his legs (only up to ¾ of his thigh, he of course had to be careful not to show them what made guys different to girls), they also waxed his eyebrows. What could have been only half an hour lasted an hour because Syaoran could not stop moving. He was in pain, gagging. The girls knew it, and loved it.

Syaoran could barely talk, his leg on fire from all the pain. The bimbo-group crowded around him cooing, making fake reassurances like 'see? Your legs look so much better' or 'you'll be fine, it'll go away in a couple of hours or so.'

They also began rubbing moisturizing cream so that his skin wouldn't flake or dry. Which lead to negative comments about his person.

"God, is this girl tanky or what? Look at all those muscles in her calves!"

"Ew, she's like, like, a guy!"

Or maybe not so negative, thought Syaoran, after all, I _am_ a guy.

Another Tiang-clone bustled about him. "Hey, that was, like, your first time ever waxing your hair, like, yeah?"

He choked out an answer.

"Ye-yes…"

"Oops," the girl gave out a high, superficial giggle, "Maybe we should've gone easy on you and used a razor instead." She walked away before he could snarl at her.

Syaoran finally got together his bearings and stood up.

He growled, "you…" and realized he was supposed to be a girl, so he put on his girly voice and said disgustingly sweet, "Th-thank you very much. I hope I meet you another time!"

"Aww…" the girls cooed again, "you're going already?"

Within all this Meiling sat, laughing outrageously and agreeing with everything the other girls' say.

"Unfortunately," he shot Meiling a hideous look, "my cousin and I have …business to attend to. Isn't that right Meiling?" Again he glared at her, causing her to burst into more fits of laughter but nodding nonetheless. Clearing her throat she managed a 'we really must leave, thanks for everything' before giggling again.

"But, but!" Tiang protested, "We're not even, like, half-way through! We've still to fix your major ugly nails and like, teach you how to wear make-up! Which, by the way, no offense, but you _really_ need to put on make-up. Like, pale is totally in, but we have to teach you how to do your make-up so you're, like, not too pale. We also have to, like, teach you what tones go with what-"

Meiling cut her off. "Sorry, hun. But we need to go," she glanced at Syaoran's glowering face, "_really_ need to go."

Tiang pouted but nodded her head in consent nonetheless. She walked around her vanity table and reached up to press a small button. The other girls once again crowded around Meiling, hugging her in goodbye, but also hugging Syaoran, or Kaiiru as they were lead to believe. After minutes of saying their farewell's, the door opened and the butler reappeared. Tiang motioned to Meiling and Syaoran to follow her butler down to where their car awaited. They did so and turned to the butler to say thank you, before clambering in their car and driving back to their mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was exactly two weeks later since the announcement was made. Syaoran sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. He felt himself lift lightly from the updraft, and his ears popped. The tail kicked up as the wheels rolled from beneath, a deafening noise filled up and drowned the excited chatter. The plane had just arrived in Japan.

The sign light turned on, catching everyone's eyes with the 'Seatbelts Off'. Just incase the sign was not enough, a woman's voice came from the speakers. "You may now take your seatbelt off." The voice proceeded to fill the passengers in, telling them that part by part of where the passengers were seated may begin to leave the plane and collect their luggage from inside the airport. She then continued to thank them for taking their airline, and to have a good day.

Syaoran grunted, face stoic as ever. He stood up and walked towards where the plane and the airport were connected. Step by step, and he had finally reached the inside. The too-cool blast of the air conditioner greeted him, along with the sights of hiragana, katakana, kanji and romaji.

Being the heir to the Li clan, Syaoran was well-versed in many languages, Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, English and French. It was hard and he had struggled, but he was competent enough to be lost in a country where those languages were spoken and survive. He was competent enough to be stuck at sea and survive. Because that was what he was, a survivor. He was trained to be a survivor, expected to be a survivor, and needed to lead the Li clan into survival. And that's exactly what he planned to do.

Syaoran went through all the normal procedures, the customs and security check, even random luggage inspections, as if he were any other normal person. Then again, he kept a low-profile, even when he lived at home. He preferred to stay out of the media, to stay out of the fame being the Li clan's heir created. Which was the reason why no one had recognized him when he went shopping with Meiling two weeks ago. No one had ever seen him before, only at business meetings, which were full of old men in suits. He stayed away from functions and the like, studying and training instead.

Syaoran sighed, now in the area where people meet people who had gotten off the plane. He carried his luggage, one big one in each hand and two little backpacks on his shoulders. It was mostly filled with his 'girly essentials' and a couple of his male clothing. He shuddered at the memory of his sisters and Meiling telling him what to do and how to act, it was truly hell for him. In Syaoran's mind, he could not see what he will gain from this whole thing. The entire idea was ridiculous. Nonetheless, he obeyed, as it was after all, an official order.

He caught sight of a man dressed in a formal suit and white gloves, as was supplied by the Li family to all who worked for them. The man recognized him and swiftly walked up to him bowing, before grabbing hold of Syaoran's suitcases.

"Ni hao. Wo de ming zi shi Hikatsu sh-" the man was cut off halfway through his introduction. Though he was good at Mandarin, it was very clear that he struggled a bit with it, "It is no bother, Hikatsu-san, for you to speak in your native tongue," Syaoran said, no trace of accent in his voice and tone surprisingly polite, "I have learned Japanese for a few years. I suppose it was one of the main reasons I was sent here."

Hikatsu bowed, surprised at his attitude. A few people he had worked under had never been as polite as this young master, which he now served. He cleared his throat.

"A-ah…yes. Thank you, young master." Again Syaoran interrupted, this time telling the man he had his permission to call him by his name. Let it never be said that Syaoran was an impolite man, and an unkind master. Although he was a little cold and detached, he was nothing but polite to everyone if he could help it. He also felt a sort of kindness to the people who worked under him. He couldn't explain it, but sometimes he was kinder to his servants than to some people he knew.

"Ahem. Well, S-Syaoran-sama, my name is Hikatsu. I am to look after you here in Tokyo. Mistress says that you often like being alone, so I shall only guide you around Tokyo and then leave you to it. You may call me if you ever need to, and it is also part of my job to drive you to and from school. You, of course, may take your own car that is currently in your house and drive yourself around, but I may also chauffeur you should you need my service, Syaoran-sama."

Syaoran nodded and Hikatsu lead him to the outside of the airport where the car was waiting. Hikatsu drove for a good hour or two, blending in with the traffic of the highway, before finally coming to a stop in front of a house. It was beautiful, and rather too big for one person. Iron gates surrounded the white, modern two-storey house and the Cherry blossoms decorating the front lawn. Off to the side was a three car-space garage. When Syaoran later looked inside, there was a mini-bathroom and another garage door at the back leading into the back garden. There was also a door connecting to the laundry room that connected to the kitchen. There was also a silver Subaru WRX parked for his own personal use.

Hikatsu opened up the house for Syaoran to explore, before going back to the car to get the young master's luggage and dragging it upstairs.

The interior of the house was as beautiful as the outside and fully furnished. When Syaoran entered the house, to his immediate right was a study room. Opening the door, he found it complete with bookshelves, a desk and a computer. To his left was a small bathroom. Right in front of him was a winding staircase leading up to the second storey. He walked around the left side, passed the bathroom and was greeted with the kitchen, full of modern gadgets. Straight ahead were glass sliding doors overlooking the backyard that had a swimming pool and a tennis court. There was also a mini bridge leading to a small gazebo. Further down was a space set out for him to train his martial arts.

He focused his gaze inside the house again. To his right was the dining table, space enough for eight people. He walked passed it, and now to his left was, as if a room with no door or fourth wall, a pool table with a rack for the equipment to the side. Syaoran smirked, he did like pool. Again, looking right in front of him, was a mini-lounge for people to chat and chill. He looked right and saw the actual lounge room with a big screen TV. Syaoran walked towards and almost missed the pair of steps; the ground was a little uneven.

He walked passed that and found himself to be at the beginning again.

At that moment Hikatsu clambered down, stopped in front of him and bowed. "Young mast- Syaoran-sama, I have set your luggage down in the Master Bedroom. If you need anything else, please, do not hesitate to call me." Hikatsu bowed again, handed Syaoran his card and left.

Syaoran tucked the card into his pocket and proceeded up the stairs. He walked to his left first and discovered the Master Bedroom. He then walked out of the room, going around the other rooms one by one. Next to the Master Bedroom (his room), was the bathroom, another bedroom, a second study room, and another two bedrooms. Syaoran nodded to himself, pleased with his new living residence, despite the size.

He walked back into his room and began unpacking. In his room was a vanity table, were he laid his necessities. Or rather, 'Kaiiru's' necessities. He grimaced as his hand went around the can of 'wax-free, hair removal therapy' remembering his experience with leg wax. It took him two and a half hours to unpack, tired and just a bit jet-lagged. He sighed, lying down on his bed. In front of him, hanging on the open wardrobe, was a painful reminder of why he had come to Japan in the first place. It was his uniform. His girl's uniform, complete with the long socks, skirt and a small red bow.

Syaoran grunted, lifting the pillow and smothering himself with it. He had better get some sleep. Hikatsu was going to come here and pick him up nice and early, as he had called to tell him. Hikatsu had forgotten earlier to tell Syaoran so he phoned him. Syaoran growled, burrowing himself underneath his blankets. It was tomorrow. It was frigging tomorrow. Tomorrow, when he started school. He reached up his hand to turn off his bedside lamp, intent on getting some sleep. If he was correct, he was going to need it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house that I just described then, is actually my friend's house, with the pool table, swimming pool, tennis court, little gazebo and everything! I didn't change anything about her house, except for a bit where I wrote that Syaoran had space for training, that's it though! I'm totally in love with her house! Anyway, how'd you like it? Can you tell me if you like the pace of the story? I can slow down or speed up a little, but I was really eager to get to the bit where Syaoran finally started school, and I'm up to it now! Yay! Please, please review! Also, if you have any requests, I will be happy to do it as long as it fits in, and please tell me if I should try and improve in a particular area of writing, I would be forever grateful! Review D love .conjectured.


	3. Numero Tres AT LAST!

I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I'm sorry.

And thank you to:

.rosedreamer101.alidians-can-never-love-humans.kimmygoldenangel (BIG thanks!)

.Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly(Yeahp. I LOVE her house.).BananasRgood4u (Glad to see you think so!)

.Deprived of Chocolate --- Are you a guy? Either case, maybe you'd be willing to tell me of your experience? Honestly, you'd be an excellent character in this story!

.insanity-ward.Totally Kawaii (you, my girl, are awesome!) .sweet cherryblossoms88(Trying my best to get to the good bits, but I can't skip the necessary parts, as much as I want to!)

.MisunderstO-od-child(Actually, I _was_ going to dorm him, but I thought, hell, this fic is going to be really cruel to him, so I thought, give him this big break. _But_! It doesn't mean he isn't going to spend overnights in them -grins-)

.laladeda (-smirks- Why, of course!) .selina-m.Ani Hanyou.SacredBlade

.HappyTofu (Hehe, thanks ) .dilly-sammas luver.Yukari Takumori (Yeah, it's amazing when you see it!)

.romancerox.meow-mix23.Kinomotoblossom

.yuehswind (I'm not going to drop it! No worries!).rukz(Yeah, I felt really sorry for him!).yoshiko(teehee. I think I might have been a bit too mean.)

.Nohime(I wish I could draw...but I'll do my best to describe it in words. It will get a lot more descriptive later, especially on big night outs!)

For reviewing! THANK YOU! Every single review helps! So, onward march:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Hidden Amber;**

_**Chapter Three.'**_

Girls. Everywhere he looked, he saw girls. Tall ones, short ones, black-haired, dyed-hair. Everywhere.

He saw them giggle, others giving off evil cackles, talking about god knows what. Their voices seemed so high, some even squealing at the good-looking boys that walked passed the school gate.

Hell. That's what it was. A version of hell. Something he had to put up with, for a _whole year_.

He stepped forward from behind the tree he was observing from, and headed to the building marked 'Administration'. The boy undercover walked up to the office lady, who just seemed to stare at him. Stuttering, she gave him the information he asked for, and everything from then on was a blur. He could not even remember the walk to his designated room, though he distinctly remembered the whispering behind him. But before long, there he was.

He heard his new teacher announce his name, and he took it as his cue to walk in. He bowed before the arranged girls and briefly introduced himself. After giving out his name, he realized all was silent.

Confused at the sudden cease of noise, he glanced at his teacher, who wore an expression of disbelief.

It suddenly turned into one of anger.

"Young man! What do you think you are doing here!" The teacher hissed, loud enough for every single student to hear. Suddenly, one by one, the people in the room began laughing. Some of them were even tearing up, others choking on their laughter.

"It's a boy! He's dressed as a-!"

"L-look! H-he's even w-wearing a s-skirt!"

"Too funny! Too-!"

"I-I can't b-believe it!"

A tidal wave of negative emotions swept the boy. How had they found out? Did he look like a man still? What was he going to do now? _How did they know?_ The voices of all the girls encircled him, not letting him out of ear shot. It was all around him, everywhere, surrounding him, drowning him. The mocking laughter, the derisive snorts, the screeching noises arising from their throats. The teacher pointed to the door. "Out!" she shrieked. "OUT!"

And just then, he awoke from his nightmare.

Shuddering, Syaoran glanced on his left, searching for the device that told time. The green numbers 6:14 glowed eerily from beside him, telling him that it was enough for a quick shower, and enough to 'get ready'. Pushing away his heavy blanket, he stood up, still slightly disoriented from his nightmare. An ominous feeling settled in his stomach like a heavy lump. He shook his head and walked towards the bathroom. All the while telling himself it was just a stupid dream.

_**[x**_

An hour and thirty-eight minutes later found Syaoran sitting down at his table in the kitchen, eating his toast and clutching his left eye. He cursed quite loudly when he poked his eye on accident once again, while bringing his toast on a course towards his mouth. After experiencing applying makeup to himself, he swore that he would get rid of his detested "cosmetics". Especially that good for nothing eyeliner. And mascara just for good measure. Syaoran thought back to a few moments earlier when he began 'dolling' himself up to play the role he must.

_Syaoran sat in front of his vanity table, underwear on beneath the towel wrapped around his hips. His eyes were a little dazed from all the little tubs and tubes of color scattered before him. Hesitantly, he reached a container marked 'foundation', before applying small even amounts on his face. He shuddered a bit at the alien feeling, hoping he was doing it right. Then, grabbing a small tube that clearly stated 'mascara', he found his jaw dropping slightly in reaction while he began to stroke the brush on his eyelashes. Growing increasingly frustrated at the black clumps dotting both his left and right eyelashes, he sat it down. Getting black smudges all over his fingers in the process. He let out a few expletives before trying to get the clumps out, succeeding in not only pulling them out, but a few strands of his eyelashes too. "Damn this to hell!" Syaoran muttered as he got up to wash his hands._

_Seated once again, he picked up a thin piece of equipment, remembering that it was called, thanks to his makeup sessions with Meiling and a couple of his sisters, eyeliner. Now this thing he didn't like. When he had let Feimei put his makeup on him, his eyes watered just the tiniest bit at the prickling sensation from the pencil. She had told him that he'd get used to it over time, and once he gained experience, wouldn't feel a thing._

_Slightly disgruntled, his mouth once again lowered itself apart and his finger pushed down revealing the inside of his bottom eyelid. "Now remember little brother," Feimei's voice rang loud and clear in his head, "there are two ways of putting eyeliner on. One, is to trace the line of your eyelashes. I don't like the look so don't do that. The other, is to trace the pink bit of your eyelid. Oh, do the top lid too. My brother, so cute!"_

_Syaoran sighed, no use in delaying the inevitable, he thought. Without further ado, he held the eyeliner up to his eye and began to apply it. Once again, the weird prickly feeling was there and began watering his eyes. The tears in his eyes blurred his vision and poked himself smack dab on his eyeball. _

"_**Shiit!**__"_

Syaoran growled, clearly wincing. Now that he thought about it, preparing to be a girl hurt extremely bad, even compared to his martial arts. Syaoran recalled Fuutie lecturing him.

"_Take this seriously, little brother. In order to pass for a girl, you need to know how to put on makeup. And remember this always, beauty is pain."_

He realized he was a fool for not believing her. He was also extremely glad he was born a boy. He couldn't understand

a) how girls could stand this, and

b) how girls could put themselves through this.

He himself had first hand experience, the insane mass shopping, the torture of (Syaoran twitched) hair removal, and the constant stings of makeup. She was right, he nodded to himself, beauty really _is _pain.

Sighing, Syaoran froze as the intercom buzzed and Hikatsu's respectful voice floated through the house.

"Syaoran-sama, it is time for school. I'll wait in the driveway until you are ready."

A dreadful feeling of nerves fluttered in his stomach but soon stomped it down. The soon-to-be clan leader had never felt that sensation ever before, something that seemed to apply to a lot of things these days. No matter how much self-confidence Syaoran had, he always felt a niggling sense of doubt and nervousness. Of course, throughout his whole life he was trained for the prestigious position of the leader of the Li clan, but nothing of his special training could have ever prepared him for this. Sure, three weeks ago he had been the three C's. Cool, Calm and Collected. But now, on the day he must act his role so convincingly that no-one would ever, and could ever, discover that he was truly a boy…

That nagging, anxious feeling was back.

But Syaoran was, if nothing, full of determination to see even the most painful of tortures through. Nodding decisively to himself, he rose, taking a huge gulp of air as he felt exposed in the skirt he was wearing. Body tense, legs freshly shaven (as the hair had grown), he shrugged on his blazer and grabbed his bag. It was going to be an extremely long day.

**[x**

Hikatsu hummed along with the tune of his radio, Boa's new song just recently hitting the Japanese markets. The door to the front of the house opened and he snapped to attention. He was paid well, and had a kind but distant master, he had to do his job right. And although he had been briefed on his master's mission, hearing about it and seeing it were two complete galaxies apart. The poor chauffeur had let out a strangled sort of choke.

After the quick glance, he was careful to keep his eyes strained slightly to the side so he couldn't see his master clearly. Of course, the poor boy didn't look bad, and he didn't _look _like a boy… But there was just something incredibly wrong about the picture. He had moved with grace, though that came through years of practicing martial arts, and his attire was, oh thank god, of decent length…

By now Syaoran was fast approaching the car and Hikatsu leapt out of his seat, grabbing the door open for his master. Confused, as his servants didn't normally do that, he told Hikatsu to don't bother. The chauffeur cleared his throat, still maintaining his eye contact with the tree just off to the side.

"Sir…er, M-Miss… As a lady, certain protocols are to be met…"

Syaoran blinked, then understood the meaning. As a girl, he needed to be treated like one. Chauffeurs opening the doors for him was only one of the things expected as a lady of status and wealth.

The master now seated at the back, Hikatsu closed the door, turned to his seat, and blew out a gust of air before getting in. Even in this type of situation, Hikatsu felt no desire to laugh. In fact, he felt humiliated in his master's stead. Barring the fact he had only met the man the day before, he could see that he was prideful (though not to the point of arrogance), and that this more than slightly shamed him. Bowing his head in silent respect, he backed out of the driveway and drove towards Shirokijuuki Academy.

_**[x**_

Unconsciously grabbing his skirt and pulling it down, he gazed outside the car window seemingly content. But inside of himself, he was thinking of the way it felt walking in dresses and skirts. Of course, he had practiced wearing such things before, but each experience brought highly uncomfortable feelings of extreme exposure and nakedness. He was also thinking of how Scottish men could wear kilts. That, too, was a small lift to his pride, for his ego had taken quite a vicious beating in the past weeks, and he found a certain sense of satisfaction knowing that he was not the only male (excluding cross-dressers and transvestites) that wore and/or wears something akin to a skirt.

Sighing irritably, he smoothed his skirt and clasped his hands together. Now was not the time to develop nervous habits! Even in his female version he had to maintain appearance and class, even more so since his female version wasn't exactly beautiful, or pretty, or dammit, fine! Not cute at all. But by all means not ugly, if he watched what he wore and what he put on his face.

Upon feeling the car slowing, he turned to the front and had his first look of the school he was to attend all year.

It was a rather large building, simply exuding an air of class and wealth. It had five storeys while another building ran behind it, seeing it from the angle the car was parked. This one was only one storey and rather looked like flats set in a row. Dormitories then, concluded Syaoran. He hadn't known there were any, though given the choice he would have definitely stuck with his own house. No reason to be surrounded by girls twenty four seven, especially when he was stuck with only their company in school. Of course, the heir of the Li clan was not in any way homosexual or asexual (he also didn't have the same views as the more conservative and traditional people). It just was that it took someone…extraordinary to hold _that _kind of his attention.

Taking in the buildings' surroundings, he glanced speculatively at the traditionally set gardens with different varieties of Blossom trees as the centre pieces. It was beautiful, something that Syaoran could appreciate, himself having a fondness for those types of things. The fluttering in his stomach got louder as he got out of the car and walked towards the administrators building. His mind flashed back into his nightmare before cursing himself, and thinking, _this is not the time to be having those thoughts!_

Hiding his nervousness, something he had rarely felt before, he walked up to one of the office ladies and introduced himself as 'Li Hikari' and asked for his schedule.

Syaoran was going to keep the name that he had used already, when with Meiling's friends that had so kindly helped with his… appearance. Otherwise known as The Torturer and her Mini-Me Minions, as dubbed by Syaoran. But when an acquaintance of his pointed out that its meaning was not really what he was going for, he chose the name Hikari. The word Hikari meant light. He was tempted to use the name Amaterasu, but thought it too presumptuous to name himself after a beautiful deity, revered as the Goddess of the sun. So instead, Hikari it was. The name itself was beautiful, airy, and flowed gently from the tongue. Li Hikari. Syaroan was pleased with the name.

The office lady, a kind-looking woman in mid-thirties, beamed brightly up at him and handed him the schedule she had been previously given. He let out a silent sigh of relief. Test one, pass.

"That's your schedule right there, and if you need any help at all, please don't hesitate to ask one of the teachers or come here. We have assigned you a mentor to help you get acquainted with the school and its pupils. It is a mentor's job to guide you through the campus, introduce you to the students and help you with anything you need. She'll be arriving here shortly to show you around. You have about 20 minutes before home-group starts, and your mentor will also be in your class. She is the class representative of 3A along with one other."

Syaoran gave her a nod of thanks before the sound of footsteps attracted their attention. Entering through the door stood a beautiful senior, the very epitome of grace and class. A small smile reached her leaps as she introduced herself.

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo, and I welcome you on the behalf of the school."

_**[x**_

"Hoe!" cried a very distressed girl, auburn locks flying every which way. Racing around her room, she picked up her uniform and sprinted to the bathroom in order to do her customary morning ritual. After vigorously splashing water on her face and scrubbing her teeth furiously, she jumped into her school clothes, adding some last minute touches on her appearance. Rushing into the kitchen, she quickly ate up the breakfast that Tomoyo had left for her.

Grabbing her bag and shoes, both of which were prepared the night before and left near the door, she raked her eyes around the dorm she shared with her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. Mentally ticking off the check list in her mind to see whether or not she had forgotten anything, she nodded to herself and walked towards the huge building after locking the door.

After all, it would be incredibly embarrassing to be late on the first day of school.

_**[x**_

Inspecting the girl who stood before him, Syaoran mentally nodded in approval. Long, shiny raven hair was fixed into a style that was half up and half down, emphasizing her large amethyst eyes. Her stance and the way she held herself were fixed with grace and poise, an air of calm seemed to bounce around her. Her skin ran smooth and creamy, only a hint of make up (eyeliner and lip gloss, he noted) touched her face. To Syaoran, even without his sharp mind and perceptive intelligence, it could not have been any plainer that she was someone that he could come to respect.

The Li heir bowed ever so slightly, as was the custom in many Asian countries. "And I am Li Hikari. I thank you for assisting me, Daidouji-san."

She flashed him a warm smile. "Please, I prefer to be called Tomoyo, Li-san. Shall we go?"

Replying in a positive, he turned back to the office lady and once again nodded his head in thanks before following the raven-haired girl out of the building.

"I suppose the best thing to do would be to show you around here first. Anything that you need to know, just come ask me, I would be glad to help. I'll also introduce you to the various clubs that we have in the school, such as the many feminine clubs that include tea ceremony, flower arranging… "

_**[x**_

Class representatives have their duty to make sure that on the first day of school, the class is well maintained. After the first day, the state of the class is given to the people on clean up duty. That's why, with seven minutes before home-group starts, Kinomoto Sakura was hurrying around making sure everything was in place. After arranging the bouquet of flowers she picked, more than a little flushed from the extensive cleaning, she sat down on the nearest seat with a huff.

It had been rather tiring with only one person to do the cleaning, since Tomoyo had to introduce the new girl around the campus. Cooling off, Sakura checked her reflection in the window. One had to maintain appearances, especially since she had once again been reelected to be the class representative along with her best friend.

Hearing the giggles of her friends, Sakura turned around and cheerfully greeted them with a bright smile and a 'Good morning'. Squealing, her friends ran up to her and gave her big hugs.

With barely four more minutes till home-group started, everyone in class 3A (except, of course, Tomoyo and the transfer student, Li Hikari) began trickling in. Looking at the time, all the students sat in their appointed seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Coming promptly at 8:15 am, their teacher entered.

Everyone rose from their seats to greet Matsushida-sensei. School had now officially begun.

_**[x**_

Tomoyo and Syaoran turned at the corner, climbing the stairs till they stopped at the fourth floor. Walking towards the first door they saw, Syaoran looked up to see a sign that read '3A'.

"And this is our class."

Without further ado, his mentor slid the door open and entered. Gesturing to him, Syaoran walked to the front of the class. As the teacher turned to face them, a smile hovering on her lips, Tomoyo sat down in her seat besides a rather pretty auburn headed girl.

"You must be the new student. I am your home-group teacher, Matsushida Yoko, and I also teach English. Please, introduce yourself to everyone."

Nodding in respect to her, he began introducing himself. "I am Li Hikari, from China."

Tomoyo hid a smile behind her hand. She didn't talk much, that's for sure.

Shrugging slightly, Matsushida-sensei directed Li to his seat, end of the second row from the back. To his left sat a girl with mousse brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She attempted to introduce herself, but Syaoran, not caring in the least, visibly ignored her and turned his attention to the front. Sighing to himself, he let his gaze wander to the window. It's going to be a long day, he thought, and an even longer year.

_**[x**_

But, as it turns out, someone out there must have had pity on him, for the day held nothing worse than boring lectures about their senior year. Most girls were friendly and tried to associate with him, but Syaoran held little patience for them. Most learnt to leave him well alone then and there, except for one.

"_Hi!" chirped a voice to his right. Looking up, amber eyes met emerald for the first time. _

"_I'm Kinomoto Sakura, co-representative of 3A with my best friend and your mentor, Daidouji Tomoyo." continued the perky voice. _

_Then Syaoran looked at her, eyes going down from head to toe, taking in her appearance. She was equally as beautiful as Tomoyo, although total opposites. While Tomoyo had the beauty of elegance and grace, Sakura had the beauty of childlike innocence. This Syaoran had noted down already, albeit only meeting her just then. The Li heir had a natural perceptive to him, and was taught to deduct a person's character hidden inside their words. Of course, even he admits that he can sometimes be wrong, but he had yet to be proven as such._

_Syaoran grunted in reply, though sounding extremely odd in a high pitched voice. Not to be deterred from getting to know her classmate, Sakura decided to chat until she was called away by one of her friends. _

The girl-boy made a weird humming noise after she left, while glancing at her from his peripheral vision. From the moment the girl opened her mouth, his interest was sparked. It was nothing he could put a finger to, but undeniably, something was there. Very few had there been instances like this.

The first time it happened, it was when he had first met Meiling, the second, he met Qi WeiYi. When thrice he felt it, it was when he laid eyes on Guang ShanTsai. The fourth, though extremely minor when compared to the others, was his meeting with the recently acquainted, Daidouji-ah, Tomoyo, that is.

But, it was strange, he noted. Somehow, the feeling was stronger than the others. Very interesting. In the end, Meiling, WeiYi and ShanTsai became very dear to him. His intuition in making friends was great. But then he shrugged, letting loose those thoughts. What will come, will eventually come.

Glancing at his time-table, he saw that his next class was gym, before once again looking out the window. When it had finally registered, he did a double-take and looked at his timetable again. There was no denying it. His next and final class, for the day, was gym. He cursed. And then cursed some more. Maybe someone out there did have something against him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter unfortunately. I was going to add the gym scene in, because I felt so guilty, but it was going to take so much longer, and I wanted to update. -looks away, shamefaced- Please, tell me if you liked it. Oh, and to the person that pointed out to me what Kaiiru meant, even if it might not be spelt liked that, thank you! If you want, I can put you into the story for being a dear and pointing it out to me!

So, please review, point out anything you see wrong with my fic, or tell me how you think my story is going . BTW. Next chapter is my shout out to you !!! The gym scene is just for you.! Again, if anyone wants some scenario to be played out, I'll be happy to incorporate it in my fic!

Oh, and some of you might be a little disappointed with how Syaoran didn't 'fall in love with Sakura at first sight' but I thought it's a little overdone (but some people make it work so well!). I wanted to have a story where their feelings actually develop and not BAM! They're in love. Uh huh.

Review!


End file.
